Azurai Portarovina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810338 |no = 8201 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un tempo, i Deva e i Morokai erano uniti e costituivano un unico popolo, che ora chiameremo gli Antichi. Erano gli antenati degli abitanti di Eneroth, creati da una razza ancora più antica che possedeva un enorme potere ultraterreno. I loro creatori furono anche i responsabili della prima apocalisse, che divise l’anima degli Antichi in due, portando così alla nascita dei Deva e dei Morokai. Azurai possedeva una mente molto più simile a quella dei Deva che a quella dei Morokai. Capiva il valore della conoscenza e adoperava senza alcuno scrupolo gli stratagemmi e la tecnologia militare dei Deva per sostenere la sua causa. Il bibliotecario fuorilegge Allanon scoprì che Azurai aveva intenzione di ripetere un secondo “Rituale del Risveglio” che, se riuscito, avrebbe donato ad Azurai il potere degli Antichi, un potere molto simile a quello delle divinità. Azurai si era già dimostrato un guerriero e un conquistatore senza eguali, ma la riuscita del rituale avrebbe significato la distruzione imminente dei Deva, aprendogli la strada per la conquista di Eneroth e per la creazione di un regno di terrore. Non è chiaro a che punto arrivasse il potere degli Antichi, ma Azurai avrebbe potuto, come i creatori, sviluppare il potere di viaggiare in diversi mondi ed espandere il suo dominio. |summon =Sono la tua paura più grande. Il tuo incubo più oscuro. Sono Azurai... Non dimenticarlo mai. |fusion = Il potere ti corrompe e ti consuma... È una scusa quella che sto sentendo? Capisco più di quanto tu creda... |evolution = Questo potere... infinite possibilità... Sì, era destino. Questo mondo si inchinerà di fronte a me! |hp_base = 5629 |atk_base = 2195 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1805 |hp_lord = 8042 |atk_lord = 3136 |def_lord = 2769 |rec_lord = 2579 |hp_anima = 9159 |rec_anima = 2281 |atk_breaker = 3434 |def_breaker = 2471 |def_guardian = 3067 |atk_guardian = 2836 |hp_oracle = 7892 |rec_oracle = 3026 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 48 |ls = Regno del Terrore |lsdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri; notevole aumento dei danni critici e di ATT BB; riduce i danni del 10% |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 175% boost to critical damage, 200% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Deflagrazione dell’Anima |bbdescription = Potente combo 10 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta di molto i propri ATT, DIF, REC e propria frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni; aumenta ATT e DIF in base ai PS per 3 turni; aumenta i PS massimi |bbnote = 160% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 20% boost to Atk, Def relative to HP, 20% boost to max HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Spirale del Drago Volante |sbbdescription = Devastante combo di 12 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); grande aumento di ATT, DIF, REC e frequenza di colpi critici per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; aumenta i danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 400% additional multiplier total, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 300% boost to BB Atk, 75% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 36 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 400~800 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Pilastri di Catastrofe |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); recupera al 100% i danni subiti; massiccio aumento ATT BB per 1 turno; notevole aumento dei PS massimi |ubbnote = +20% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 2000% additional multiplier total, 1000% boost to BB Atk, 35% boost to max HP (recovery when damage taken effect lasts for 3 turns) |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000~4000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Furore Infernale |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge resistenza a 1 KO quando i PS sono sotto il 20%; grande aumento di ATT e DIF in base ai PS rimasti |esnote = +1% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |incorrectinfo = |bb1 =* * * * * a sè * * * |bb10 =* * * * * a sè * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 810337 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill2_cat = Colpo Critico |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni critici |omniskill2_1_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = I danni critici riempiono la barra BB |omniskill2_2_note = 2~3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici |omniskill3_1_note = 20% di possibilità, 50% penalità di danno |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Migliora le probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici |omniskill3_2_note = +10% di possibilità, 30% possibilità totale (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici") |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento parametri dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill5_1_note = +10% di aumento, 50% di aumento totale |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB |omniskill5_2_note = +100% di aumento, 400% di aumento con SBB, 1100% di aumento con UBB totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 60 |omniskill5_3_desc = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO |omniskill5_3_note = 40% di possibilità |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Azurai Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena/Colosseo)= *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici *10 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici *60 Sp - Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO |-| Set 2 (ATT BB potenziato)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici *10 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB |-| Set 3 (Alternativo)= *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento ATT BB di SBB/UBB *60 Sp - Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici *10 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici *60 Sp - Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}